


逃亡三部曲

by Szetsing



Category: BEJ48, SNH48G
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szetsing/pseuds/Szetsing
Summary: 青春尾气，少女遗迹





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 故事跟现实无关吼，希望两位妹妹身体健康，工作顺利，总选取得好成绩，无论在哪都开开心心，友谊万岁，当然你们万一真的谈恋爱了姐姐一定会随份子的嘿嘿……

程戈把iPad屏幕上的地图反复缩小又放大，拖来拖去。红点标出省会城市，黑点标出其他城市，蓝点标出她们的所在地北京，还有棕红色的国界线和深灰色的省界线，她的目光就沿着那一条条蜿蜒曲折的线条游移不定，手指下意识地轻轻叩击电子产品的边缘。

她终于下定决心，用指甲尖在北京和呼伦贝尔之间划了条线，又从呼伦贝尔连到漠河。

她轻声说，天杨，我们走吧。你带我去看草原，然后我带你去看极光。

 

\-------------------------

 

1

 

一开始，赵天杨相中的是那个陪程戈来医院的小姑娘，又瘦又高，齐刘海卷出一个精妙的弧度，杏眼温温柔柔，听医生讲话听得比程戈本人还认真，因为紧张和担忧不自觉地略微张开双唇，露出一对兔牙，赵天杨碍于是工作场合，只能表面稳如老狗，心里却已经被萌得绽开无数粉红小花花。而程戈一直低着头，医生问话她就答，医生嘱咐事情她就点头，声音不大，动作幅度也不大，脸色平静仿佛事不关己，还不如陪同的朋友表情丰富。

赵天杨在心里摇摇头，啧了一声，然后继续站在师父背后尽情走神，美色当前，不看白不看。

“真不打算要了吗？”

“不要了。”

“你老公或者男朋友是什么意见？他怎么没来啊？”

“他在国外，让我自己做决定。”

来做人流的小姑娘讲得倒是异常真诚而真实，反而是她的朋友眼神晃了一下。

师父开始巴拉巴拉一大堆，推荐医院里几种不同的人流手术，无痛的保宫的等等等等，顺便把小女孩刚刚的检查报告推到她面前：“刚刚给你做的检查里也包括宫颈健康这一项，你看这个图，这个是说你有二度宫颈糜烂，如果发展下去的话就是三度，会比较严重，不过现在呢，咱们是有这个leep刀治疗，如果你和人流手术一起做，就一次性解决两个问题，leep刀也给你打八折……哎，你知道宫颈糜烂是啥吧？”

小姑娘还是低着头，高个女生倒是收紧了搭在她朋友肩上的手。她俯下身，小声问，要不就做吧？

程戈摇摇头说，不用。

手术定在三天以后，但手术之前，程戈得每天都来做治疗，师父说，哎呀小姑娘你看你和你男朋友就还是不够注意卫生，所以现在稍微有点炎症，直接就做手术的话，容易感染，也不利于恢复，咱们每天来进行一个消炎的氦氖激光治疗，三天一疗程，你程度轻，一个就够。唉小赵啊，你带着她们去楼下拿这几天要吃的药，然后送一送。

赵天杨引着两个女孩往楼下走，一边憋着笑一边心里有点不爽。来做人流的小女孩身体相当健康，根本没有炎症，如果非要说她有啥问题，那可能仅限于脑子不好要为不知道哪来的狗屎渣男怀孕流产。至于宫颈糜烂手术啊，大家都心知肚明，私人小医院重点创收项目，但高个女孩被唬住的表情是真的甜到她了。可惜小女孩也不上当，害她少拿几百块提成。

 

手术当天一定得有人陪同，高个女孩又跟着程戈来了，赵天杨琢磨着得趁机问问人家叫啥，再加个微信，一边美滋滋地在脑内预演撩妹流程，一边跟着师父换衣服准备进手术室。小女孩坐在一边的凳子上，左手打着吊瓶，右手被朋友紧紧抓在手里。

人流确实不是什么大手术，但也够吓人，往程戈手肘处的大血管推麻药时，赵天杨头一次看到小女孩定力全失，脸色惨白，抿住嘴唇，眼神一会儿垂落一会儿抬起，仿佛要说点什么。手术很顺利，到底年轻身体好，推出去的时候人还睡着没醒，护士喊家属过来把人送回病房。程戈的朋友猛冲过来，按照医生和护士的指示把人挪到病房的床上，可惜她空长了一副大高个，力气却小得不像话，折腾了半天也没搬动，还差点把人摔地上去。赵天杨实在看不下去，走上前去帮忙，手托过程戈的后背。女孩太瘦了，骨头分明，硌着她的手臂。

 

程戈又睡了快一个小时才醒过来，朋友正坐在床头，一只手握着她，另一只手单手打字发消息。麻药余威尚在，程戈头昏眼花又觉得困，小腹酸胀疼痛，还好不严重，和平时痛经也差不多。她坐起来喝了点水，吃掉带过来的巧克力，又躺回去：“……雨涵啊。”

“怎么了？”

“我想再睡一会儿，半个小时之后叫我好吗？”

赵天杨刚好溜达到病房门口，看见程戈有气无力地缩成一团。按理说她该过去告诉她们，麻药劲儿过了人醒了就可以回去，但不知为何就是没法往屋里多迈一步。程戈把头埋进被子里，赵天杨一时不知如何是好，还在门口扮演雕塑，师父的高跟鞋声就铛铛铛从走廊那边一路响过来。

“醒了呀？醒了就别睡了！可以走了啊，回家再好好歇着！”

 

2

 

手术之后还要连续三天来打消炎针，赵天杨对程戈的漂亮朋友还未死心，每次都盼望她过来时身边再带一个，但每次都只有程戈一个人。赵天杨明白这肯定是没机会了，但却鬼迷心窍地，只要手上没活要干，就一定要跑到静点室门口看程戈打针。其实程戈也很漂亮，只是之前一直低着头，脸被微卷的长发遮得就剩下那么一窄条，想看也看不清。静点室里一对男女在吵架，声音压得挺低，但语气很激烈，好多打针时无聊的人都在伸长脖子看热闹。但程戈没有，她始终仰起脸看着药瓶和塑胶管里的液体，看着药水一滴一滴落下来。

几个小护士从赵天杨身边匆匆走过，看一眼窗外：“唉下雨了呀！”

“是下雨了呀！”

“真的真的，下雨了！”

“不是雨，是雨夹雪！”

“对哦你看有冰碴！”

赵天杨看一眼窗外落下的雨，再看一眼屋里的程戈。程戈的眼泪也和药水一样一滴一滴掉下来。

 

打完最后一针那天，程戈带着病历去楼上敲开医生的办公室。赵天杨点的奶茶外卖刚刚送到，她和师父两个人抱着温热的水果茶喝得不亦乐乎。程戈一进屋，赵天杨就没来由地感到紧张，至于师父都说了些什么，除了最后那句“小赵你去送送她”以外，她什么都没听进去。

两人走到外面，又是一场雨夹雪刚刚停下，天上满是吸足了水的棉花一样的云团，空气又湿又冷，这在十一月的北京并不常见。程戈像是想要避免和她面对面一样，一直走在她前面半步的位置，赵天杨则盯着程戈的小半张侧脸和薄围巾里露出来的一块脖子。

程戈突然停下脚步，赵天杨一时没刹住，险些把自己绊倒。

程戈说，谢谢你，小赵医生。

小赵医生张口结舌，几天里有关程戈的种种画面像放幻灯片一样在脑子里轮转。办公室里低头沉默，手术前脸色惨白，静点室里眼泪和药水一样滴落……但她也不知道自己该说点什么好。于是她嘴快于脑：

“那个……他真的在国外吗？”

话一出口赵天杨就恨不得扇自己两个耳光，不带这么揭人伤疤的！

但程戈没发脾气也没说什么，只是突然发出一声痛苦的呜咽，然后抱着她哭了个昏天黑地。

 

程戈哭了快二十分钟才平静下来，赵天杨出门前没料到会在室外待这么久，白大褂里只穿了衬衫和西装裤，鞋子也是单鞋，虽然她一向抗冻，也还是觉得一股寒气从还湿漉漉的地面透过鞋底往上升。她去摸程戈的手，小手凉得让她心惊。她赶快又把小女孩往回带，一路忍不住数落人家：“你看看你手凉的，刚做完手术本来就该注意保暖，还穿这么少在外面冻半天。你先和我回更衣室，我打杯热水给你喝，你明天可记着点，别再就只穿这么一点了。”

程戈有点无奈。对她而言，北京的冬天真的可以说是暖和，如果不是这次手术，十一月中旬有风衣单鞋薄袜子就足够了。但她也知道自己手在外面冻得冰凉，这样的话讲起来一点说服力都没有，也就又着赵天杨把她带到医生们的更衣室。

赵天杨去饮水机接了大半杯开水，又兑成刚好能入口的温度，想了想，从自己的抽屉里拿出一个塑料瓶和小勺，舀出一勺棕红色粉末，化进水里。她把水杯递给程戈：“喝吧，我放了红糖，里面还有磨碎的姜，可能会辣。你就当喝药了，都喝下去，暖和一下。这个时候相当于坐月子，不能着凉。”

程戈乖巧接过，像小鸟啄水一样把糖水啜进嘴里。刚哭了好大一场，她眼睛还红着，还在时不时流鼻涕，赵天杨不等她开口就殷勤地把纸抽放到她面前。程戈突然没头没脑地问了一句：“小赵医生，红糖水真的能治痛经吗？”

赵天杨一愣：“不能啊。”

“为什么不能啊？”

“要止痛你得吃止痛药啊，红糖又不是布洛芬。”

程戈终于笑出来，笑得东倒西歪。赵天杨不知道这有什么好笑的，但也终于松了口气。


	2. Chapter 2

3

 

喝了赵天杨的红糖水，又在更衣室里暖和了半天，程戈觉得实在过意不去，非要请人吃饭，赵天杨觉得是自己瞎说话在先，怎么好意思接受，但肚子先咕噜噜叫了出来。两个人谁也没憋住笑，程戈就趁机拉着她的手出门，在医院附近找了个看起来还挺干净的小饭馆。她们点了两个炒菜两碗米饭，一人一瓶常温北冰洋边吃边聊。吃饭不过半个多小时的事儿，但赵天杨已在美色面前定力全失，迷迷糊糊把自己二十来年的人生行藏交了底，程戈问什么她就乖乖答什么。

“沈阳是我离开家乡后最先去的城市。那边工作不算难找，挣得比内蒙多，冬天又不会那么冷。我想去别的地方，至少不要那么沉闷不要那么冷。但我也没能力找太好的工作，所以就和现在这家医院一样，私立小医院……仗着治不死人所以就糊弄人的……”

赵天杨讲到这里有点羞愧，但程戈面容平静，只是轻声问她：“然后呢？”

“后来医院老板出事儿被抓了，医院关门大吉，我就失业了。我在出租屋里闷了两个月，花完了之前攒下的钱。然后我想，既然已经出来，那就别回去。留在这里当然可以，但再走远一点也挺好。我就把心一横来了北京，还好有一年多的工作经验，能找到现在的工作。”

讲到这里时，她们早就吃完晚饭，走在回去的路上。程戈在北宫门附近找了个群租房住着，赵天杨住知春里，就撒娇耍赖非要以四号线顺路为由送程戈回家。出了地铁还得东拐西拐地走一段，赵天杨边讲自己的故事边偷偷看程戈。下午下了一场雨夹雪，到夜里竟然天气晴朗，小巷子里路灯昏暗，但月色明亮，女孩纤细柔软的发丝在月光下竟然像是也在发出微光。

程戈的脚步逐渐变慢，终于停在一个老旧的居民楼前。赵天杨知道该道别了，但语言系统一秒失灵，期期艾艾地不知道要怎么说。正在犹豫的时候，耳边却突然响起一句：“我也是。”

是什么？赵天杨一头雾水地看向程戈。

“我说我也是。”程戈深吸一口气，但呼气时却带着几不可闻的颤抖。“我也是因为不想再留在冰天雪地里了，所以一路往南走，走到这里。我来北京之前也在沈阳。再之前在哈尔滨。我的家乡是漠河。”

 

之后的一段时间里，赵天杨有事儿没事儿就去找程戈，她在五道口一家美甲店打工，挣得不多，北京生活成本高，又想存点钱打给家里不让父母担心，所以活得异常节省。虽然小赵医生算上提成也没多少钱，但和程戈一比也能算是个小富婆，所以总想着下班后去程戈的店里看看她，带她吃一顿丰盛的晚饭，还要做个美甲帮她增收。可能是赵天杨指甲换得太频繁，连师傅都觉得不对劲。某天她们在办公室里无活可干闲得发慌，师傅对着赵天杨的粉色系指甲瞄了一眼又一眼，最后还是忍不住问：“小赵你这是有男朋友啦？”

赵天杨吓了一大跳，脸憋得通红，然后不是不是我还单身呢就是最近陪朋友做了个美甲后突然发现了这玩意儿的乐趣索性办了张卡隔三差五过去臭美一番但真不是谈恋爱吧啦吧啦等等解释了一大堆。师傅一眼看穿她在胡咧咧，笑了一声也没再说啥。

赵天杨觉得是这样的，她倒是挺想让程戈当她小女朋友的，但人家前一阵还为不知道死哪儿去了的渣男流产，应该不好她这一口，不可轻举妄动。

转眼就是腊八，单位没什么活，于是集体提前下班，赵天杨迅速奔向地铁13号线，打算找程戈做个美甲然后邀请她来自己家里吃晚饭，毕竟也算是个节日。她想亲自下厨给程戈露一手，还提前一天买好了食材。

结果一到美甲店她就傻眼了。屋里站着一个飞扬跋扈的年轻男人，没有客人，程戈缩着身子坐在小沙发上哭，她的同事，那个当初陪她去医院的瘦高美女坐在一边把她搂在怀里，一边拿纸巾给程戈擦眼泪一边自己也气得哭个不停。

赵天杨稍微一想就明白这是怎么回事儿，气得当场抄起一个烟灰缸预备着砸上去，另一只手拨了110，男人看到赵天杨一副豁出去的泼妇架势，也就认了怂，留下几句威胁的话摔门走了。

老板站在一旁，满脸尴尬，欲言又止。程戈好不容易从抽噎里说出一句完整的话来。她说：“叶姐，明天起我就不来您这上班了。我不能总给你们添麻烦。”

叶姐点点头，说那我把工资结给你，你也不容易，这个月算你做到月末吧。

赵天杨倒是听出了另外一个意思：“怎么着，他这不是第一次来？你为什么不和我说？”

 

4

 

程戈不只是丢了工作，她被前男友一闹，连住的地方都没有。群租房里都是离家打工的女孩子，不过二十出头，有的甚至只十几岁，都觉得害怕，程戈只能搬走。赵天杨住的是整租的一居室，就邀请程戈搬过去当室友。

搬家当天，赵天杨干了好一通体力活，累得只想原地躺平，但还是亲自下厨，为程戈补过腊八节。程戈去楼下小超市拎了一箱啤酒。

这是程戈第一次在赵天杨面前喝酒，赵天杨没想到看起来文弱的小姑娘竟然酒量也不错，何况她们喝得慢，直到后半夜，程戈才算是真的喝多，所有的委屈借着酒劲一起冲上来，像两个月前在医院门口那样，又抱着赵天杨哭了个昏天黑地，一边哭一边把自己的事情一件一件讲给她听。

 

年关将至，找不到什么工作，程戈干脆就待在家里。赵天杨去上班，她就包揽家务，再余下时间的话就对着视频练习跳舞，每天除了买菜几乎不出门。她曾经在哈尔滨上大学，舞蹈专业，但没有读到毕业。赵天杨说她认识一个朋友在舞蹈工作室打工，如果程戈能把以前的功底捡回来的话，可以在年后去那边上班。北京回漠河实在太费劲，程戈给父母打了电话说想找个新工作，这段时间要好好准备，春运车票难买，所以春节不回家，等开春了会向新的单位请假回家。虽然狗屎前男友自辞职搬家之后再也没来过，但赵天杨还是不放心程戈独居，也要留在北京过年。

小年夜那天，赵天杨特意去超市买了牛羊肉、饺子皮和肉馅，想和程戈一起包饺子庆祝。一走进楼道她就有不好的预感。她大步跑上楼，看到一个男人在她住的四层晃来晃去。男人看到有人来，直接往五楼奔去，又不肯走到五楼，而是在缓台和五楼之间停下来往下看。走廊的声控灯坏了，照明全靠手机，赵天杨不知道来着何人，进退不得，只能跑下楼躲进小超市里，待足了二十分钟才敢上楼。

程戈给她开门，神情如常，赵天杨怕吓到她，什么也没说。

家里收拾得焕然一新，赵天杨抱起程戈转了圈以示奖励，但往冰箱里放东西时，她才发现里面空空如也，如果不是她买了菜，只怕今晚两人只能点外卖。

赵天杨煮肉包饺子，忙得不亦乐乎，程戈在旁边打下手，笑吟吟地说：“我今天特意把家里都收拾了一下，可惜收拾茶几时cei了一个碗。”

“哪个碗啊？”赵天杨没多想。

“昨天吃小西红柿的那个，没吃完所以放在茶几上来着。”

“碎碎平安嘛。跟我念，碎碎平安。来年我们就都是好事儿。”

“碎碎平安。”

 

程戈的漂亮前同事买了年二十九的火车回家，而且很可能不再回来。她提前一晚推掉原本租住的房子，带着行李跑到赵天杨家落脚。这几天赵天杨都没有买菜，家里又没东西可吃，三人干脆点了豪华炸鸡套餐外卖。

“雨涵啊……你真的不再回来吗？”程戈哭得眼睛通红。

张雨涵趴在桌子上，眼睛紧贴手臂，但还是管不住泪滴从皮肤的缝隙间洇出来。

“我想去再远一点的地方。”

程戈看向一直一言不发的赵天杨。

“其实我也想。”

 

第二天，程戈和张雨涵一大早就出了门。车是下午的，但她们打算趁最后的小半天再出去转一转。赵天杨的单位非常客气，提前放假，她干脆睡到被饿醒才爬起来。下午两点半。厨房里除了凉水什么都没有，赵天杨匆匆洗漱完毕，打算出门买东西。

推门时，门差点撞上人。

“怎么是你！”赵天杨想赶快关门，但对方已经抢先一步挤进屋里。正是程戈的人渣前任。

“原来今天是你在家呀，我说怎么就有胆子出门了呢。”

赵天杨瞠目结舌。小年夜那天也是他！原来他已经在这边蹲了好几天了！所以程戈不买菜根本就是因为被人渣堵在家里没法出门！

“你想干什么？”

“这是我和小戈戈之间的私事儿，你一个外人不要来参合。”

赵天杨强忍怒气：“你他妈的有点尊重！程戈和你已经分手了她想怎么样你管不着！”

“那你就能管？起码我之前是她男朋友，以后我也还会是她男朋友，不仅是她男朋友，还是她老公，她一辈子都得跟着我死了也是我的……咋？你是想让她一辈子跟着你还是怎么着啊？你个二椅子，哎不对二椅子说的是男的……”

赵天杨实在忍不下去，顺手拎起地上的啤酒瓶就往人头上砸过去。她到底没什么体力优势，扭打起来完全处于下风，虽然结结实实地敲了人渣几下，但自己也被卡住脖子。她被制住呼吸，眼前一片模糊，所以根本不知道程戈已经回来，看到客厅里厮打的两人发出一声惊叫。

“你们别打了！别打了！吉哥你快放开天杨！”

但他没有。被卡住脖子的赵天杨越过他的手臂，向她伸出手来……

 

程戈冲进厨房，然后拿着菜刀扑过去。她是一个连剁骨头都要赵天杨帮忙的人，但这一次她使出最大的力气，一下，又一下，狠狠地砍过去，几年来的悲愤和遗恨连同皮肤筋肉骨头一起在刀刃下断裂。血像眼泪，也像恨意解脱时的痛快，溅到墙上，地上，和她身上。


	3. Chapter 3

5

 

沾了血的手掌握不住刀柄，菜刀当啷一声掉落在地，程戈终于回过神来。地面一片狼藉，渣男已经倒在血泊里，赵天杨也是。她心下一惊，扑上去要查看情况，却被突然抬手起身的赵天杨接住，一把抱在怀里。

赵天杨用力收紧手臂，仿佛是为了向程戈证明自己没事儿还活着一样。她边咳边说，没事的没事的，我没事，你不要怕。程戈嚎啕出声，双手颤抖，一方面因为后怕，另一方面源于冲动消退后的心悸。她想要去摸赵天杨脖子上的淤情，却把血蹭到对方颈间，直到这一刻她才意识到除了赵天杨的安危之外还有另外一件大事：她杀人了。

程戈颓然松开手。

“天杨……我要怎么办？”

赵天杨没回答，但迅速对一旁的响动给予了反应。

地上的男人虽然奄奄一息，但并未死透，缓了一缓正挣扎着意欲移动身体。赵天杨毫不犹豫摸过地上的刀，看准他的脖子给了致命一击。一刀下去，赵天杨觉得心中某种沉重的东西终于向内爆破，却并未造成任何伤害，而是彻底消散，让她从此轻松。男人吐出再无声息前最后一句含混的呻吟，赵天杨的眼泪也在同一时刻落下来。

看到赵天杨帮自己补刀，程戈哭得更厉害了。赵天杨手忙脚乱，下意识想为她擦眼泪，却把血抹在程戈脸上，而程戈那边也是一样。

血渐渐变凉，眼泪渐渐变干，天色渐渐变暗，程戈的脸有一半浸没在窗台落下的阴影里。再没有什么话语能安慰她，所以赵天杨孤注一掷靠近过去。

她们的亲吻比方才的厮杀更激烈。

直到程戈又哭出来，哭到全身发抖，哭到推开赵天杨，蜷缩在地上咳嗽干呕。

两个女孩浑身沐浴鲜红坐在鲜红之中，像两个鲜红的新娘。

她们不是杀人的人。她们是幸存者。

 

赵天杨费了好大力气才哄着几近崩溃的程戈平静下来。

“你先去洗个澡，然后好好睡一觉。这边我来处理。”她起身去水池洗手，顺便到厨房里寻找能用上的工具。

程戈抬起头，她的目光不敢有片刻离开赵天杨。

“你要怎么办？”

“冻上。”赵天杨指了指放在客厅角落里的小冰柜。

“不要我帮你吗？”

“还是我来吧。” 赵天杨拿着抹布、塑料袋、水桶和另一把割肉用的快刀回来。她把东西放到地上，蹲下来摸了摸程戈的头。“你还信不过我吗？就算我学得很差，但好歹我是个学医的呀。”

“那我就在这看着你。”

“傻。”赵天杨用手掬起小桶里的水帮程戈清洗脸上已经干结的血迹。“我不会走的。”

赵天杨跪坐在地上，抱紧程戈。

“现在我是你的帮凶了。是你不能不要我。”

 

程戈一觉睡醒，走出卧室，看到客厅地面已经清理干净，尸体也不见了。她把目光投向客厅角落的小冰柜，想要过去看看，但刚迈出一步就不由自主打了个寒颤。事故发生时打碎的杯碗也安静地躺在垃圾袋里，只有她们换下来的血衣还扔在地上，被血弄脏的沙发套也没来得及拆下来，此刻的赵天杨正躺在那一块干涸的血液上睡着。

听到程戈走过来的声音，赵天杨一下惊醒。

“怎么了？”

程戈摇摇头说，我没事儿，就是睡醒了，过来看看你。

墙上的挂钟并未受到波及，没有被碰坏也没有染上鲜血，还在好好地走着。凌晨四点十五分。

程戈跑回卧室，拿了条被子出来，和赵天杨一起挤在沙发上再用被子把两个人裹进同一个球。她问赵天杨，我们接下来要怎么办。

赵天杨说，都听你的。但无论你去哪，都必须带上我。

程戈一开始什么都没说，只是伸手拿过iPad点点戳戳，随意点开几个应用又关掉，最后干脆随便打开某个音游玩了一局。她关掉游戏，打开浏览器，打开微博，打开旅游类应用，最后打开了地图。

她把iPad屏幕上的地图反复缩小又放大，拖来拖去。红点标出省会城市，黑点标出其他城市，蓝点标出她们的所在地北京，还有棕红色的国界线和深灰色的省界线，她的目光就沿着那一条条蜿蜒曲折的线条游移不定，手指下意识地轻轻叩击电子产品的边缘。

她终于下定决心，用指甲尖在北京和呼伦贝尔之间划了条线，又从呼伦贝尔连到漠河。

她轻声说，天杨，我们走吧。你带我去看草原，然后我带你去看极光。

 

6

 

她们在大年初二出发。

车票是晚上七点的，所以到下午五点，她们一人推着一个大箱子站在了门口。箱子虽然大，但装的东西并不多，收拾起来也快，两人上午睡了个懒觉才起床收拾行李，刚过正午就准备停当。也没什么别的事情好做，索性各自占据沙发的一段发呆，直到太阳逐渐西斜再慢慢沉落，窗外天色黑下去。

赵天杨说，走吧，然后伸手去转门把手，但程戈拉住了她。

赵天杨费解地看向她。

从失手杀人后，程戈再没睡过一个囫囵觉，总是睡不到两三个小时就要惊醒，眼睛下面很快就挂上了两片阴影，垂下头的时候看起来总像是又要落泪。但她只是深吸一口气，努力用尽可能平静地语气叫了一声赵天杨的名字。

“真的要走了吗？”

赵天杨有点烦躁。但这不能怪她。程戈休息不好，她也一样。两人一直忙着以尽量不引人注意的方式处理种种善后事宜，尽量遮掩痕迹，顺便规划出逃路线，赵天杨顾虑程戈胆子小又受到惊吓，尽量不让她动手。这两三天里，她们还要提心吊胆怕自己甚至没有出逃的机会。好在几天来风平浪静，无事发生，她们确实赶上了好运：事故当天邻居不在家，没有发现异常，而死掉的那个人渣也没什么牢靠的社会关系，在年关将至的时候无人关心他的行踪。但几件事情同时压过来，已经足以让人心力交瘁。

“不走吗？不走的话我们这两天都是在忙什么？又何必大费周章分尸藏尸，直接去派出所自首不就好了？”

程戈赶紧伸手去堵赵天杨的嘴：“你别这么大声让邻居听到了怎么办？”

赵天杨也自知失言：

“对不起，我刚才不应该对你发火。”她叹了口气，“但无论你是想去别的地方，还是不想逃了要留在这里等警察来，或者自首，都没关系。你决定何去何从，我只决定在剩下的时间里都跟着你。我要跟着你。”

她努力忍住眼泪：

“但你不能不要我。”

程戈伸臂，轻轻环住赵天杨的腰，把脸埋在她大衣的毛毛领子里。

“我不是这个意思。”

“你知道吗，我们今天，和往常不一样，和大前天、前天、昨天也都不一样，这一次，只要走出这道门，那就真的是再也回不来了。我知道这只是你租的小屋，如果没有这样的事情，我们以后会要搬家，搬很多次，会有好多个租来的，住很短一段时间的小屋。但是住在这里的日子，真的太开心了，这个不属于我们的空间里有我有生以来最快乐的一段记忆，我……不……”

“我没法那么轻易地说走就走。更不能轻易地带你走。你给我很多爱，很多关心，很多幸福的日子，但我却只能给你一个从犯的身份。”

“天杨，你都不觉得这不公平吗？”

赵天杨什么也没说，只是抱紧怀里的女孩。她想，没什么不公平的，这不过是逃亡的新阶段罢了，而她和程戈，这样两个殊途同归的人，她们生命中的逃亡在更早的时候就已经开始，无论是背对北回归线逃向实际上比哪里都冷的北京，还是背对过往和孤独逃向她们如今已然难以拥有的幸福生活，还是背对着如今的杀人现场逃向早就成为异乡的故乡……都是一样的，她们始终狂奔在一条不断降温的路上。

她什么也没说，只是帮程戈整理了一下歪掉的围巾。

程戈握住门把手，示意赵天杨把手也放上去。

她轻声说，天杨，带我走吧。

 

第一站是沈阳。

到站时已是半夜，两人又在寒风里折腾了好一会才找到住处。一钻进小旅馆的房间，程戈就迫不及待地去摸暖气，然后发出惊喜的感叹：“这里的暖气好热乎哎！”

赵天杨过去帮她解下带着寒气的外套和围巾。

“冷了吧？”她伸手去焐程戈被冷风冻成糖葫芦的脸。

“没有！”程戈摇头，笑容就像糖葫芦外面一层透明的糖。“家那边才冷，沈阳的冬天很暖和！”

赵天杨怕程戈会冷，所以急着推她去洗澡。但等到她自己洗完澡出来时，却被眼前的场景震撼了一下。

“哎嘛……”她认真思考斟酌了一下措辞。“你是啥时候把这玩意儿收进行李的？”

程戈噗嗤一声笑出来。

“这段时间我一直在复习以前学过的舞蹈，但始终没找到合适的机会跳给你看。我觉得舞不能白练了，所以就偷偷地把衣服和鞋子带了出来。其实很简陋啦，你看。”

说着她抬起手臂让赵天杨看。确实很简陋，只是一件仿照汉服形制做出来的水袖舞衣而已，交领，收腰，红色，最便宜的那种雪纺，做工粗糙，里面搭配的不过是一条最普通的白色吊带睡裙。

房间里空间狭小，但是当程戈用手机播放音乐，轻轻迈出一步扬起长袖时，赵天杨觉得再没有什么舞台能比得上此刻。廉价草率的衣裙胜过一切华服，昏黄的走廊灯胜过明亮的追光，当然那些外在的东西本来就不重要，对她而言，她关心的只有面前这个从冬天深处缓缓走来的女孩。

然后她在程戈做串翻动作时上前抱住了她，两人随着惯性一起扑倒在床上。

 

第二站是海拉尔。

程戈问赵天杨要不要回家看一看，赵天杨想了想还是说算了吧。赵天杨说，我们不回家，我们去看草原。

然而大冬天哪有什么草原可看……

 

终点站是漠河。

去漠河的路上，赵天杨还因为没能真的带程戈去看草原而闷闷不乐：“以后就真的没机会了啊……”

程戈哭笑不得地安慰突然小孩子气的赵天杨：“没关系，其实去看草原就是个象征意义嘛，我们去了海拉尔，这不就够了吗？我当然知道冬天看不到草原啊。”

“那看极光也是个象征意义吗？”

“……”

程戈叹了口气，直到她们在漠河住下，都没再说话。

赵天杨连上房间里的wifi，对着手机戳了半天，找到一篇公众号文章。她本带着一肚子气，想把手机塞给程戈看，但到底还是一脸颓丧地把手机放回了床头柜。程戈已经躺下，她和赵天杨怄气不肯好好戴帽子，被风吹到头，稍微有点发烧，吃了药准备早睡，此刻正在清醒和迷糊之间徘徊。

她用手指贴近女孩发烫的脸。

“？”程戈被激了一下，抬起头看看赵天杨，又顺势往上钻了一点，用脸颊在赵天杨的手背上蹭蹭。

“其实看极光也是个象征意义吧？我知道，漠河其实很少能看到极光。有人说在这里一辈子也没真的见过。那你，你在这里生活了那么多年，你真的看到过吗？”

沉默一秒一秒蔓延开。就在赵天杨不抱希望的时候，程戈突然缓缓开口：

“也许这只是个象征意义吧，但我希望它不是，或者说我相信它不是。虽然漠河的极光并不常见，但我看到过，每隔两三年总能碰上一次的。上次在家看到极光就是两三年前的事情，可惜我当时的手机坏了没有照片……所以……”

“所以到明天我们也许就能看到了。”

“嗯，明天一定能的。”

 

赵天杨抱紧程戈，把脸埋在她柔软清香的长发里。从北京出发，她们已经走了十天，走了快三千公里，已经够长够远，这已经是她们前所未有的最壮丽的一次逃亡。哪怕今晚走廊里就要响起警察的脚步声，就会有冰凉的手铐戴在她们的腕上，她也全无忧惧。

因为还有明天。

而到了明天，她们一定会看到极光。

然后她们将开始新的逃亡。

 

===== fin =====

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事真的很花火文学，很狗血。但其实灵感来自于小哥哥说沈阳的冬天暖和，以及黄明志的歌曲《你不要我》。  
> 逃亡三部曲，第一步是她们各自北下，逃离寒冷遥远的故乡；第二步是她们相遇相爱，逃离孤独，投向温暖；第三步是杀人后真正的北上逃亡，回到已经成为异乡的故乡。


End file.
